Lightningshadow
Lightningshadow is a gray tom with jagged dark gray stripes on his hind legs and tail, red eyes, and a dark gray spot around his left eye. He has many scars around his neck (inflicted by a fox while on a border patrol) and several on his side (from when the badgers attacked CaveClan). He also has a chipped ear. Life Lightningshadow is the deputy of CaveClan. He is loud, bossy, ambitious, and brave, though he can be very cruel and heartless. He is not well liked by most of the warriors, but doesn't seem to care. He is a great fighter, but is not very good at hunting. As an apprentice, he was very shy and quiet. His mentor, Sunclaw, was extremely mean to him, and over-worked little Lightningpaw until he was too weak to move. He eventually had enough of this, and challenged his mentor to a fight. He won easily, and received his warrior name at a very young age for defeating the best fighter in the clan. Lightningshadow, however, became much like his mentor in many ways, resulting in his current personality. Lightningshadow fell in love with Moonshine, but though that she didn't love him back. He was sitting along side a river when a storm struck an the river started to swell with fast-flowing water. A group of rogues attacked him an pushed him in the water. He was not seen by his clan afterwards and was presumed to be dead.... (He was not able to return to his clan due to a bad head injury, for he was very confused and had no idea where he was or where he was going). When he returns, he and Moonshine become mates. Though, Moonhine really wants to be with Firestorm as well. She tells Lightningshadow about this and he is enraged. Moonshine almost kills herself about this, and asks Firestorm to bring Lightningshadow over to her. She tells them both that she is leaving the clans to become a rogue. Lightningshadow tells her that he is sorry for shouting at her earlier, and that's he's "given up." He is extremely depressed about this. Later on, Flashfire sees him and asks him if he would like to hunt. Lightningshadow agrees to this, and he is seen talking to Flashfire later on in the RP. After Flashfire says that Lightningshadow was a great deputy, the tomcat blushes and tries to hid his face. He says that he should return to camp, but Flashfire then states that they are not done hunting. He then tells the other tomcat that he feels sick, so he is then taken to the medicine den by Flashfire. Oceanpaw tells Lightningshadow to drink some water, so the two cats leave to do so. Flashfire bushes his tail against Lightningshadow and tells him to come hunting with him once he feels better, then leaves. Lightningshadow blushes and runs off deeper into the cave. Lightningshadow thinks about Flashfire for a while. He realizes that he does in fact love him, and runs out of the cave to go hunting with him. The two start to hunt for a little while, but then Lightningshadow becomes very upset suddenly. Flashfire sits next to him, causing their pelts to brush, and comforts him. Lightningshadow twines his tail around Flashfire's and rests his head on the other tomcat's shoulder. The two return to camp later that evening. The next morning, Lightningshadow and Flashfire share a mouse. He then asks Flashfire if he would like to come with him on a border patrol. Flashfire agrees and the two set off. At the MossClan border, Lightningshadow is attacked by a fox, who leaves deep, terrible wounds in the tomcat's neck and chest. Badgerclaw fights off the fox while Flashfire rushes him to the medicine den. Oceanpaw tends to his wounds, and tells Flashfire that he might not make it. The tom becomes extreamly upset about this and insists that Lightningshadow will not die. Shortly, Lightningshadow becomes strong enough to speak, and tells Flashfire that he loves him more than anyone else in the world. Flashfire tells Lightningshadow that he loves him as well, so Lightningshadow smiles then falls back to sleep. Flashfire stays with him in the medicine den for the rest of the night. A few moons later, a she-kit wanders into camp due to her mother's recent death. Lightningshadow and Flashfire agree to take care of her since she is old enough now to eat solid food but not old enough to become an apprentice. The she-kit's name is Misty, but she adopts the clan name of Mistykit. When Mistykit becomes an apprentice, Lightningshadow is also chosen to be her mentor due to lack of avalible warriors. They are often seen hunting together. When Dawnstar steps down, Lightningshadow was very happy for his mate. but realized with Flashstar's new responsibilities he would have to spend less time with him and more time leading the clan. This is especially true when Thrushpaw becomes Flashstar's apprentice. Personality Lightningshadow, over the course of the RP, has been subjected to many character changes due to many events in his life. He used to be very mean when he was deputy, but when he feel in love with Moonshine he wanted to become kinder, but found this extremely challenging. When he returned to CaveClan after being washed away during a flood, he was very happy and carefree, due to a cat he met on his journey home who gave him hope. When Moonshine left CaveClan he became very angry with himself and was thinking about suicide. After he fell in love with Flashfire, he felt very worry and confused at first, but this changed him into the kindhearted cat that he is today. Though, when he's angry, he's still capable of chewing a cat out. Lightningshadow is worried about his appearance, since he has many scars inflicted on his pelt. Trivia *His father was a rogue. *He's bisexual. *Lightningshadow's human OC name is Leigh (This of course will never be used on the wiki). Icy's Artwork Chibi Lightningshadow (I didn't feel like drawing his right eye) Category:Toms Category:Icewish's Pages Category:CaveClan Cats